Teens Again
by A. Riddle
Summary: Sam and Jack drink some werid water and are turned into teens with no memory. Lame summary, I know but read it anyway.


Teens Again

Title: Teens Again

Author: A. Riddle

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Don't look at me. I don't own nothin'

Feedback: Please, Don't care what kind

Spoilers: Tons. Broca Divide, Solitudes, Out of Mind, Point of View (I twicked it a bit, but basic outline applies), A Hundred Days, Crossroads, Divide and Conquer, Window of Opportunity, Beneath the Surface, Entity

Summary: Sam and Jack drink some weird water and are turned into teens with no memory.

Author's Notes: Ok so far it's just seasons 1 through 4. If I do go on there will be no Pete. I hate Pete with a burning intensity of a thousand suns. Period. Now that we have that out of the way, **Bold are Jack's thoughts,** Sam's are underlined, _and Hammond's are italicized. _The beginning is kinda stupid, so just bare with it.

xxx

"Thank goodness. I'm so thirsty!" SG-1 is six hours away from the gate on a planet that was mostly sand. And they are out of water. They come to small oasis that looks like it comes from an underground spring. Major Carter and Colonel O'Neill get there first and quickly drink, suddenly start laughing and pass out.

xxx

Oh, what a headache. What did I do yesterday to get such a migraine? A 16 year-old blonde opens her blue eyes to find herself in a hospital bed. Wow, where am I and why am I sleeping next to a really hot guy?

The blond gets off her bed and goes over to the boy's bed. He looks 17 and has short brown hair.

"Hey, wake up. Wake up!"

"Ugh, let me sleep. I have a huge headache." **Wait did I just here a girl? What's she doing in my room?**

The boy opens his eyes to reveal two deep brown eyes. **Wow, what eyes!**

"Huh… Hi, I'm Jack." He smiles widely, and the girl blushes. Wow, what a smile.

"Hello, I'm Sam. Any idea where we are?" **Nope, I don't care either.**

"Nope"

"Umm ok. You want go find out?" **As long as I'm with you baby I don't care where we go.**

"Sure" Sam breaks into an ear to ear grin. **Wow, what a smile.**

"You don't speak much do you?"

"Nope" Now it was his turn to smile.

"Alright let's go." They leave the curtain that separated them from the rest of the room.

"It looks like we're in an infirmary."

"Military?"

"My dad is. I spend a lot of time on military bases."

"Bummer"

"Yea I know. We're constantly moving. It's a real pain."

"Who's there?" They hear a voice coming from the office in the corner. A short woman comes out.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?"

"We came from over there. I'm Samantha Carter. And this is Jack…"

"O'Neill, Jack O'Neill."

"I was wondering, why are we here?"

"Carter and O'Neill!" The woman runs over to the phone hanging on the wall.

"General Hammond you better get down here and fast." She hangs up the phone and turns back to them. "You guys are going to have to stay in here."

"Why? Where's my dad?"

"General Carter! Um... I don't know I'll go find him you stay here. Oh, by the way my name is Janet Frasier." Janet leaves to find General Hammond before he reaches the infirmary.

"General, we have a problem. Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter have turned into teenagers. What's even worse is they only have their memories up to how old they look. And Sam wants her dad."

"Well, dial up the Tok'ra. Explain our situation and try to get Jacob over here as fast as you can."

"Yes sir."

xxx

"So why do you think we're here?"

"I don't know. Maybe they think we're spies or something. Or maybe they're aliens who just look like us. And they're going to dissect us."

"Were in the world did that come from? I think that's the most I've heard you say so far." She gives him a fake shocked look. He just shrugs an 'I don't know' and grins. General Hammond and Janet enter the infirmary.

"Hello, my name is General Hammond. There's a lot we have to tell you." Jack raises his eyebrow and Sam smiles. _No matter what age they are their still the same Jack and Sam. _"I have an idea." Hammond walks over to the phone and picks it up. "Hello, can you send Doctor Jackson and Teal'c down here."

"Who are they?"

"They're your teammates."

"Huh?"

"Incoming Travelers. General Hammond to the gate room."

"What's the gate room?"

"Come with me and find out."

("Might as well follow the old geezer. We don't have anything else to do.") Jack whispered into Sam's ear and she giggled. _Oh yea, still the same._

"Open the iris Lieutenant"

"Yes general."

"Wow! What's that?"

"That's the Stargate."

"Star-what?"

"An inter-dimensional doorway that creates a wormhole that links two planets together to allow people to travel millions of light-years in a single step."

"Did you get any of that?"

"Actually Jack she's the one that explained it to me."

"WHAT?"

"We have a lot to explain to you guys. But I suggest we wait until Jacob gets here." As he explains this Jacob comes running up the steps.

"Sam! Hey honey you ok?"

"Yea dad just a little confused. Do you know what's happening? Why do you look so old?" Jacob gives Hammond a look, and Daniel and Teal'c come up the stairs.

"General Hammond you wanted to see us?"

"Yes, Sam, Jack this is Doctor Daniel Jackson, and Teal'c. They're your teammates. You all work on a team called SG-1."

"Man you're whacked. I'm still in college."

"Dad what's going on?"

"Did you just call them Sam and Jack?" Daniel begins to look as bewildered as the pair of teenagers does.

"George I suggest we move this somewhere else."

"I think you're right Jacob. Everyone head to the briefing room."

("Are you as confused as I am?")

("Yea I don't know why my dad won't tell me anything. And he was like twenty years younger the last time I saw him.")

("Still think the alien idea's whacked?")

("_Yes._ I'm just a little more suspicious now.")

("Ah, come on you know I'm right.")

("No.")

("Yes, I see it in your eyes. You know it's possible.")

_("No!")_

("Yes, come one I know you do.")

("Oh all right, but it's just a possibility I'm not saying I believe you.")

("Fair enough.") Sam and Jack smile widely at each other. Daniel gives Teal'c a look.

They reach the briefing room and all sit down. Daniel, Teal'c and, Janet on one side. Jacob, Sam and, Jack on the other, with Hammond at the head of the table.

"Right where to start." Hammond looked puzzled. Jack taps Sam on the knee she looks down to see his open hand. She leans back and scoots in so that no one will notice them holding hands. Suddenly they both feel a jolt and images flash before their eyes.

When they were touched. When they were stuck in Antarctica. Sam watching Jack as he kisses the other one. After Jack got back from Endora. The betrayed look in Sam's eyes. The same look she gave him after he stole the Tollan's technology.

When the barrier separated them on Apothis's ship. When they were suspected of being za'tarcs. While they were stuck in the time loop. Getting to know each other when there memories were wiped. When the entity took Sam over, and Jack had to deal with the fact that he killed her.

They pull apart and stare at each other.

"What? What happened?" General Hammond asked.

"I-I don't know. I saw flashes. There were two people."

"You saw them too!" Jack looks at Sam alarmed.

"What did you see?" Janet asks concerned.

"Images, memories, times were the two people were together." Sam looks back at Jack, and he turns to Daniel and Teal'c.

"You guys were in some of them too. It looked like they were in love."

"Um I think I know what they saw. But ugh…"

"Doctor Jackson?" Hammond questions.

"Oh, they're gonna _kill_ me when they remember. I think they saw flashes of their life before they were turned into teens."

"Hold on a minute! You mean my daughter fell in love with her commanding officer!"

"Hey he loves her too." Daniel hits his head with his hand, just realizing that that definitely didn't help matters.

"Oh and that's suppose to make me feel better. When he gets his memory back I'm gonna kill him."

"Dad what's going on?"

"Oh, I'm not happy with you either missy. Not only is he your commanding officer but he's Jack O'Neill what was going through your mind?"

"Ok, one you don't have to yell, two I'm not in love with him. I don't even know him. In fact I _just met_ him."

"Seriously you don't need to get all defensive about it. Like she said we just met. And I have no idea what you're all talking about."

"We've been trying to explain to you. We know you as adults. We went through the Stargate to a desert planet. The two of you got to an oasis and drank, then passed out. Teal'c and I brought you back and laid you in the infirmary. And when you woke up you were teens with no memory of your life as adults." Daniel says as he franticly tries to explain. Jacob drops his head. When he looks up he's eyes glow.

"I've heard of a planet like this. It's a death trap for Goa'uld. As the host grows younger a certain chemical from the water destroys the symbiote leaving the host with a younger body. But it's not supposed to destroy memories."

"Dad? Dad you're scaring me. What happened to your voice?" Jacob's head drops once more.

"Honey its ok."

"No it's not." She looks at him, the fear clearly showing in her eyes.

"That's it I can't take it any more," Jack stands up, "You people are crazy. Sam you coming?" Jack extends his hand to her and they look into each other's eyes.

"Ok" She takes his hand and they run out of the room.

"Wait! Come back." Daniel cries after them. General Hammond gets up and goes to a phone.

"Security, there are two teens a blonde girl and a brown haired boy running through the base don't let them out."

"Yes sir."

"Should we go after them?" Daniel asks.

"Of course we should. Do you think I want my daughter running around with O'Neill? Especially with him as a teenager. I was a teenage boy once too."

"No Jacob. They need time to sort this out. And don't worry about that I'm sure Sam can take care of herself." He looks at Jacob. _Yea didn't think I convinced you either. _"We'll track them through the security cameras if any things wrong we can go then. Ok?" Jacob nods, but still isn't pleased.

xxx

"So have a plan of where to go?"

"Sort of, not really. Why do you?"

"Well if they're right and we were adults here, we should have quarters."

"What?" Jack looks at Sam like she's insane.

"Quarters, places were we live on base."

"Oh, ok. Any idea of how to get there? I mean we don't know if we even have them let alone where they are."

"That's easy. I just hack into the computers and look at the record of who has which quarters. ."

"You've got bit of a dangerous to you." Jack says as he smirks. Sam rolls her eyes at him.

"Oh hush. Here there's a computer in here." They enter a scientist lab. Sam heads striate to the computer and Jack instantly picks up a small ball type thing to start playing with it.

"Whoa, this is _my_ lab!"

"What?" Jack sets the ball back down and joins her at the computer.

"It is, it says it right here on the computer. Property of Major Samantha Carter. I'm a major."

"I wonder what I am." Sam works speedily at the computer for a few moments before she stops.

"Found it. Dad was right. You are my CO, you're a Colonel."

"Colonel, cool. Does that mean I get to order you around?" The look he has on his face is just short of innocent.

"Yes. But don't get your hopes up. It's against regulations for people of the same team to have a romantic relationship."

"Awe, no fair." He gets a pouty look on his face, and Sam mentally sighs.

"You're telling me." She whispers to herself.

"Our adult selves didn't seem to mind much." He says perking up again.

"Nice try Jack, but a lot of time passed between those flashes." She eyes him a bit. "In fact, you went gray." She says with a smirk.

" Yea, yea don't remind me. So figure out where our quarters are yet?"

"Yea, I also found out which lockers are ours in the locker room. We can see what's in there first."

"Alright let's go." He says walking off.

xxx

"This locker's yours, and this one's mine."

"Ok, let's dig in. All right I found a wallet. It's got everything. Money, ID, security cards. Oh yea major jackpot." He says sarcastically.

"Yea, I found those too." She smacks her head with her hand. "Oh, I'm such an idiot. I forgot about our dog tags." Sam pulls them out from under her shirt.

"Hey I found something. I think it's a box of memories."

"What's in it?"

"Pictures, one of a little boy and a woman. She looks like his mother. Whoa, there's another one of our wedding day."

"WHAT!"

"I'm serious look." He hands her the picture.

"Wow, we look great."

"Yea... but I thought we weren't allowed to have a relationship."

"Were not. This can't be us. You have brown hair. We saw you with gray when we admitted our feelings for each other."

"It has to be us. There's no way it couldn't be. Unless they were lying."

"I have an idea. Let's check our quarters. Maybe we have diaries, mission reports or something."

"Yea alright."

xxx

"Let's sit on my bed and we can read them."

"Ok, where should we start?"

"Well let's find the time where they said we were… I think they called it touched. That's the earliest memory."

"Yea good idea." Sam and Jack are sitting on Sam's bed looking through diaries of there past missions, looking for some recollection of whether the stories are true or not.

"I found it,

'Ok here it goes. Daniel's making me do this; he says it'll make our reports easier. If space monkey thinks I'm gonna write a report he's got another thing coming. But it will help me remember. Most of the SGC has been touched including Sam. As I explained to Daniel (before I got jealous of his concern for her and decked him) Sam came after me and tried to seduce me. It took all my might not to let her. I wanted to, but you know it's against regs. I mean please I'm not dead, and she is hot. I thought I'd let it slip when she asked me if I wanted her too. I told her no. Not like this. Thankfully it didn't register to her. Janet told me later that barbarian women usually choose the strongest male to mate with. She told me I should be flattered. So much for Sam liking me. Later after we saved the touched. She apologized for her actions. I told her I didn't remember. I asked her about her cut, I heard she was stabbed in the stomach. She said if she were lucky there wouldn't be a scar. I told her that was good I was concerned. 'You were?' I told her yea, if it didn't heal right she'd never wear that sweet little tank top number again. She stopped and I sped up. Thankfully she thought I was kidding.

Jack'"

"I found my entry too,

'Daniel says we have to keep diaries, so that we remember our missions. Some how I doubt I'll ever forget this one. I am so embarrassed. I was infected by the touched and I went after the Colonel, I tried to seduce him. I was so afraid that he would realize how much I'm attracted to him. Thankfully Janet covered for me. Later I found out that when he had told Daniel I had come after him and had been put in the hospital wing, Daniel as my friend naturally got concerned. But Colonel got defensive. I hope that means what I think it means. Later after we saved the touched I apologized for coming after him. He told me he didn't remember. That was a load off. Until he had said he was concerned about the fact that I was stabbed in the stomach. I told him it wasn't any thing to be worried about, that it wouldn't even leave a scar. 'Good I was concerned' 'You were?' 'Yea if it doesn't heal properly you'll never wear that sweet little tank top number again.' Who knows, maybe he does feel the same way.

Sam'"

"Hey I'd like to see that little number."

"Well if they're telling the truth you already have." They smile at each other.

"What should we read next?"

"We saw our adult selves in Antarctica. Maybe they wrote about that."

"Here I found mine,

'I would've died if it hadn't been for my angel, my savior, my Captain. _My_ Captain wow that sounds good. There was a second gate in Antarctica. Sam and I tumbled through it. We lay there huddled in the ice. Relying on each other's body heat to keep us breathing, to keep us alive. She gave her all for me. From that moment on I fell in love. I had only known the woman two months and I'm all ready head over heels. I know I hurt her. When I told her that Sarah had kept me alive in Iraq. She focused on my broken leg, determined not to let me see the pain in her eyes. But I did notice. I didn't mean to hurt her. She asked. I told her to leave me but she wouldn't. I finally convinced her to leave but she came back. I can't remember what happened next. But I know she saved me.

Jack'"

"Wow," Sam spoke quietly, her head down, not meeting his gaze, "um, my turn,

'There's nothing really I can say that describes how I feel after we were trapped in Antarctica. The Colonel almost died. He would've if it hadn't been for me. I was feeling closer to him. Until he brought up his ex-wife. I wouldn't look at him. And I think he noticed. He still cares for her I know he does. After I had found out that there was ice as far as you could see. I came back to him. He wanted Sarah, he called for her. It hurt me but I told him I was here. Hoping he would think I was her, so that he could rest easy. Its ok I don't really care.

Sam'"

"I hurt you so much. If I loved you how could I do that to you?"

"I don't know. What should we read next?" Sam says quickly.

"Nice change of subject. So I guess we know who the woman was with the boy."

"There was a time. You were kissing someone who looked like me. Here it is,

'Married? Wow. Another Sam came today. She was from an alternate reality, where her and Jack were married. She's so lucky, but then again she wasn't. Her world was being overrun by the Goa'uld. And her Jack was dead.

Jack kissed her. We had delivered their world from the Goa'uld. And he was saying goodbye. And he kissed her, really kissed her. I saw the whole thing. I don't even think he knew I was watching. But he did. He could be kissing me, but instead he's kissing her. I'm so confused.

Sam'"

"Once again lovely change of subject. Very well,

'There were two Sam's. I was in heaven. Until they started talking technical. But I didn't really mind. It gave me the chance to compare them. Samantha's long hair was so strange. She said we were married in her reality. He was so lucky, but maybe not. After all, their world was overrun by Goa'uld and he was dead. But he still got hold her, to be with her. Everything I couldn't do.

I kissed her, Samantha that is, not Sam. I wished I was kissing Sam, but I wasn't. It was a great kiss. But it didn't feel right. Even Samantha noticed. I just wish I could help her. Give her back her Jack, but I can't. She gave me the picture. Of their wedding day. She said she had a ton at home. I asked her why, but she just smiled.

Jack'"

"Well that explains the wedding picture." Things were beginning to get uncomfortable between them. It was obvious he loved her, but it didn't seem as though she cared as much. "Ok, we were on a planet. There was a woman, I think her name was Laira, maybe that's in here. Oh, I found it,

'He broke my heart today. That pig, that jerk, I could scream! I spend three months breaking my back practically killing my self to get him home. And what does he do? Goes and gets Laira knocked up. Don't think I didn't notice the way she clutched her stomach when we left. Wow I wonder how long it took before he just gave up on us rescuing him. A minute maybe two. Then when we get there he acts like it was the most horrid thing us coming for him. I'm standing there talking to him and he just turns and goes to that slut. I finally get the courage to tell Janet how I feel and look what he does. Yea Janet defiantly not a problem there! That…that… AUGH!

Sam'"

Jack just looks at her before he bows his head and begins reading,

"'The Stargate was gone. Buried. Everyone was gone. It took me forever to get over the realization that I was never going to come home. Never going to see Carter...Sam again. I had Laira though. She helped me. But I felt uncomfortable for a while when I was around her. I missed Sam so much, and Laira wasn't really helping. She was always flirting with me. But eventually I grew to love her. Nowhere near as much as I loved Sam, but I loved her just the same. And then they came. And my world fell apart again. Suddenly Sam was back and I was going home. But it wasn't that easy. I had Laira now. I couldn't just leave her, but I couldn't stay either. I invited her to come with me but she refused. I knew I was hurting Sam when I walked away from her, but Laira came first right now. And she'll forgive me.

Jack'"

They sat in silence for a while. How could they feel this way about each other but still treat each other so horridly.

"Um, we should keep going."

"Sam, I..."

"No it's ok let's just move on," She looks down at the next entry, and realizes this isn't going to get any better,

"'I can't believe him, he stole technology from the Tollans just because they wouldn't give us any. Laira changed him. I know she did. He told me he was acting like him self now. That he hadn't acted like him self since he had met me. If you feel that way then fine.

He left for that pig. That horrid woman who changed him. He left for her. Well good riddins'. Go have fun in your new life. Go back and make _sure _that you've got her good and knocked up. I hope we never see you again. Like I said Colonel, good riddins'

Sam'"

Jack looks uncomfortable and starts squirming.

"Sam... I... I'm so sorry. I can't believe I could do this to you. I..."

"It's not your fault. Something must have changed because your here now. So read yours then we'll see. Ok?"

"...Ok,

'The Asguard and the Tollan wanted me to find a team of renegade Tauri that were stealing technology. I was fine with that but then they told me I couldn't tell my team. I was outraged. I had already hurt Sam so much and now I had to hurt her even more. Plus I had to hurt the friendships I had with Daniel and Teal'c after it took me so long to build them up. The General convinced me to do it though. I just hope it doesn't blow up in my face.

It was hard breaking off my friendship with Sam. It hurt so much. But what I said to her was true to a point. I haven't acted like myself since I met her. I've acted like a giddy little school-boy with a crush. I'm not proud that she has that power, but it's just another thing that makes her great. She has the power to turn me, old, stubborn Colonel Jack O'Neill into a 12 year-old.

I hurt her again. I said I wanted to go back to Endora to live out my retirement. She thinks I'm going back to Laira. But really I'm not even going to see her. I'm going straight to Maybourne's planet. I hope someday I'll get to explain this to her.

Jack"

"See I told you it was all right. And a lot of time has passed since then. I'm sure we both have changed."

"It's still not the same. If I really loved you as much as I said I did how could I have done this to you? I must be a real jerk and a real big idiot too. To not notice how much I had put you through." The anguish she saw in his eyes was tearing her heart in two.

TBC


End file.
